A Little Family
by LittleSisterAngel
Summary: Germouser and the rest of the cats don't even try to get out of their hell hole. But when a new kitten comes in and calls Germouser Papa and Itabby Mama will they finally be able to bust out?


**Okay guys this is a nekotalia fic it's reeeeally cute! XD I have introduced another cat that goes with my OC (Pandora) but the cat is called... I'M NOT TELLING YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THE STORY! Okay so in the story they're in cages (They might bust out you'll see ;3) and the nice human they talk about is called David and the mean one is Eric! This has GerIta in it so hope you like!**

**So enjoy the story and remember rated T for Romano's swearing!**

Germouser walked around his cage that he shared with his brother Prussicat. His tail was curled up swaying constantly in constant worry. "Germouser, It'll be okay bro Itabby's probably fine" His brother reasurred him with a soft pet on the back. Romacat (Itabby's brother) was sulking in the corner of his cage next to Spaincat in the next cage. Germouser just looked at his brother and then back at the door where the man had taken Itabby.

The door soon opened with Itabby resting in a persons arms, the person opened the cage and put him carefully in there. A horn blasted outside, the truck announcing the arrival of new cats. They watched as the man left the room mumbling profanities. Everyone quickly started to try to talk to Itabby. Since Germouser's cage was on the right he quickly went to the bars and started talking. "Itabby!? Are you okay!?" He asked Itabby refering to his cold, that the man had to take care of.

"Ve~ I feel better" Itabby replied curling up somewhat to Germouser through the bars. Germouser sighed in content and licked Itabby's forhead "Good, we were all worried". He turned to everyone else " Remember be quiet when the human comes back, it could be the nice one or the ill tempered one". Every cat in the room nodded and silenced.

Soon the door opened and it was the nice and kind human the one that all let them get together in a playpen. He was carrying a young kitten. The kitten had blondish white fur and it was giving a look of curiosity everywhere it seemed to be able to see. The kittens eye's moved over to where Germouser was and he saw that the cat had warm and playful amber eye's.

The human opened the door to the vargas cage and silently put the kitten their giving her a quick pet on the head. "Hey kitty I hope your feeling better" he said petting Itabby and putting some food in the cage "I brought you guys a new friend!". He soon passed by and went to every cage giving them lots of food and a scratch behind the ears. He looked at his watch and smiled "Activity time guys!".

The human went by again and let them out of their cages leading them to a pen where they would have room to run around and play. The human had to pick up the kitten because she did not know what to do and just looked around. He let all of them into the playpen and closed the gate behind them and set down the kitten. The human waved at them and left to go clean their cages.

Itabby, feeling better bounded over to the kitten "Ve~ My name's Itabby what's yours?" He asked as all the others came over to introduce themselves. The kitten looked confused "What's a name?" Her soft voice flowed. Everyone's jaw went down. The kitten didn't even know what a name was? Germouser went up to her "It's what someone calls you when your born". She moved her head in a questionable way "I guess not really".

Itabby frowned a little. Was she left behind by her parents? "But the street cats call me a name!" She said looking happy once more. "What do they call you?" Norcat asked quietly from the back. "Craft!" She replied. All the cats looked in confusion at the young kitten "Craft?". "Yeah, They said I was really crafty since I never get caught by animal control, but living out there is kind of lonely so I let myself get caught!".

Germouser nodded. Good name then if she was crafty. "Do you want us to call you craft?" He asked her. "... Not really, I want to be called something else but... I can't think of anything..." She replied kind of downcast. "Don't worry, I bet we can think of a name for you" Germouser patted her on the back with his paw. She smiled again "Okay!" and then went over to look around. Germouser turned towards the rest "Any idea's anyone?". Prussicat raised his paw.

Germouser sighed "What bruder?". "Kesese, we could name her Nette because she's adorable!" Prussicat yelled out laughing. "Actually not bad idea bruder, we can put that on the list" Germouser said thinking about the name. Itabby raised his hand and Germouser let him have his turn "What about Dolce, Or Carino? Or Lily?". They heard a voice from the back "I like Lily!".

The kitten now named Lily ran around in circles around them. "So do you have parents?" Lietcat asked her doubting it. Lily stopped "What's 'parents'?". Prussicat face-palmed "Are you serious?". Itabby and Germouser walked over to the kitty and explained what parents were which was not a good idea. She smiled and pointed to Itabby first and said "Mama!" and pointed to Germouser and said "Papa!".

The room of cats burst out laughing as Germouser turned bright red and Itabby smiled. "Yup! We're your Mama and Papa!" Itabby smiled kindly bouncing a little. Germouser tugged on Itabby's fur as he dragged him over somewhere he could talk to him in private. Once they were alone Germouser stopped tugging Itabby and turned around.

"Itabby, You just told a kitten we were her parents!" He said blushing. Itabby got strangly serious "Well she doesn't have any parents and she seems to think it? So we might as well as go along with it, If we didn't I think she would be sad". Germouser thought about it and finally nodded and sighed "Fine". They walked back over and told Lily to go play with Catnada until they stopped talking.

Romacat tackled Germouser "I will freaking rip off your head if you tell me that my brother is going to be your wife!". Spaincat got a hissing Romacat off him and apologized "My little Roma just doesn't like that he has to be an uncle". Japancat went up to them " Congraturations, Germouser-san and Itabby-san". Germouser blushed "We're not actually mates, we're just taking care of Lily like a daughter since we don't want her hopes down".

Japan cat looked surprised and quickly apologized "I'm sorry Germouser-san and Itabby-san for assuming differently". Germouser sighed "It's fine Japan cat, just please make sure the other's don't think so" Unaware that there was already a set-up date plan in Huncat and Japancat's heads just waiting to be used. Itabby noticed that Lily's fur was very dirty and went over to her to start bathing her.

"Mama what are you doing?" Lily asked Itabby wondering if she had done something wrong. "Ve~ Your all dirty , and kitties need to be clean!" He said continuing to clean her up. Hungarycat looked over and silently signaled the others to look at the moment. Germouser looked at the sight and almost wanted to give a 'aww' along with the other's.

Soon Lily was all clean and wanted to meet the other's. Itabby was surprisingly a good mother as he grabbed Lily's scruff in his mouth and carried her over to the others. He set down Lily in front of the cats. "Ve~ Lily this your Zio, Romacat" He introduced Lily to Romacat. Lily smiled a Itabby smiled, purred, and gave her uncle a lick on the cheek. Romacat attempted his best to glare and not smile at the little kitten in front of him.

Spain almost had a cute attack at the adorable sight and looked at the kitten. "I'm your Tio Spaincat!" He said as attempted to hug her. "Tio?" She asked. "It means Uncle in spanish silly" Itabby said. Lily nodded and smiled "Nice to meet you Tio Spaincat!". Romacat looked at Itabby and Germouser "We're babysitting her sometime you bastards". Itabby Ve'd happily knowing that his brother and Spain liked Lily. Hungarycat came over, carrying a ribbon.

The ribbon was a made out of satin and was a beautiful pink. "Here stay still, okay Lily?" Hungary told her. Lily nodded and stayed perfectly still as Hungarycat tied the ribbon into a bow around Lily's neck. "Where did you get the ribbon Hungarycat?" Germouser asked as she finished. "Oh David the kind human put it on me when I first arrived here, it's gave me good luck" Hungarycat replied giving Lily a little push for her to go over to Itabby.

Lily yawned which made Spain go into hysterics and rant about how adorable she was to The rest of the Bad Friends Trio. "Mama, Papa I'm tired" Lily said cuddling against Germouser and Itabby. Itabby cuddled back against her and picked her up again. "Come on Germouser, Your going to have a nap with me and Lily while we can!" Itabby said with a mouth full of scruff. Germouser sighed and followed them as he decided he was a bit sleepy.

Itabby set down Lily and curled up around her. Germouser looked around at the others who were now minding their own buisness (but secretly looking at them) and curled around both Itabby and Lily. He looked around once more before falling asleep along with Itabby and Lily.


End file.
